Playing Favorites
by Pillowchan87
Summary: Ikumi is determined to confess by cooking Soma's favorite dish. There is just one problem: she has no idea what it is. Could there be a bigger irony than Soma helping to find his own favorite food without his knowledge? One shot.


**Playing Favorites**

* * *

Ikumi wiped the sweat on her brow with the back of her hand. Disorganized hot plates laid on top of the kitchen's table while their different fragrances were perfuming and heating the room to high temperatures. Ikumi took a knife and fork and sliced a bite-size chunk out of the recently cooked tenderloin steak for her to try.

"No good either…" She sighed putting the silverware away. The disappointment that came after every unfruitful practice session was slowly killing her hopes of capturing Yukihira's attention. She stared at the rows of food in front of her. "Fifteen." she counted. Was it progress or was she just wasting time? It had been weeks since she started her quest for Yukihira Soma's favorite dish but she wasn't feeling any closer to the truth.

It all started when she reluctantly admitted having a crush on him. Pride and stubbornness made it difficult to accept this fact but in the end, she just couldn't keep denying it. With acceptance, came desire. An unexplained desire to own Yukihira's affection. Now, the question was: how to obtain it? An ordinary confession was out of question. There was no way she could do something so embarrassing as that! Was there no way to get her feelings across without speaking those 3 words?!

And so, the only answer she could come up with was to prepare his favorite meal. Silly but more her style. There was a problem though: she had no clue on his preferences. Her only hope was to somehow find it in a moment of inspiration.

Ever since, she tried her best on preparing random dishes every night in an empty kitchen, expecting a revelation yet to come.

To date, all her experiments had involved only dark meat. She still hadn't even thought of experimenting with duck, chicken, turkey or seafood, let alone trying ramen, soup, pasta, salads or any other culinary specialties outside her field of expertise. Her chances of successfully confessing through her passion were becoming severely slim.

Defeated, she gathered her equipment and headed to the sink for a good wash but a red mass by the door caught her attention and forced her to step back for better inspection.

Speaking of the devil.

 _Yu-Yukihira!?_

Yukihira Soma was standing right there at the entrance with his adorable and stupid smirk.

He came in with his characteristic disregard of propriety, overflowing charisma and enthusiastic curiosity for food.

"Ah! Nikumi! I didn't expect to find you here so late! Working hard I see."

Ikumi's blood ran cold and felt as if the air was punched out of her lungs.

Soma eyed the plates with genuine interest, oblivious to the panicking woman to his left.

 _Wha-what do I do!?_

"Practicing your skills on meat again? But your technique is already flawless, Nikumi. See? These look incredible! Ne ne! Can I eat one?"

The unexpected compliment forced her to look away and hide her flushed cheeks. "Su-sure. Go ahead."

"Oho! Thank you!" Soma began to inspect all the options before him.

Ikumi's heart began to race. The building was mostly deserted because of the late hours. Kitchens tend to be loud and full of busy people, but now, without the clinking of metal, the rapid sound of mincing knives on cutting boards and the sizzling of frying pans, the moment felt unexpectedly intimate.

She had never been shy about all the skin she showed with her short skirt and knotted uniform shirt, but right now, alone with her crush in this fiction-like scenario, she felt too self-conscious. It wasn't to get the attention of her fellow male classmates, not even Yukihira's. It was just her style. A style she adopted and liked and didn't mind the occasional jaw drops it caused.

Until now.

She lowered her skirt a few centimeters and buttoned her shirt a little when Soma turned his back on her as he circled the table. He hummed intrigued when his pointing finger passed over the sirloins. Ikumi wished she knew what he was thinking. Maybe that way she could prepare a decent confession for him.

Then it hit her.

This was her chance to obtain any sort of indication of his likes and dislikes. A rare and unique chance to get the slightest clue of what to cook for him! She simply couldn't miss this opportunity!

Ikumi intensely focused on Soma, waiting for any indication of particular interest.

Moments passed and he began a second round around the table. He still hadn't chosen one dish to eat and Ikumi was starting to worry. Didn't he say everything looked good? Was something wrong? Were her efforts _that_ useless?

"Ah! I can't!" He ruffled his own hair with both hands. "Nikumi, help me decide. Which one do you recommend?"

Ikumi blinked. "Eh…?"

"They all smell and look so delicious... I can't bring myself to pick one. Ne ne, choose for me, Nikumi!" He patted her shoulder twice with the palm of his hand.

Warmth spread across her chest, inviting her to smile and kindly oblige, but of course, that was not the Mito Ikumi everyone knew. Being girly and sweet was not supposed to be her natural reaction. She was supposed to be tough and strong like her father encouraged her to be. The future head of the Mito family and heir of the meat industry empire they built. She had proven to be worthy of such heritage, crushing anyone who stood on her way.

Then why? Why did Yukihira always managed to somehow bring out that useless side of her? She was over it. She overcame that weakness the day her teddy bear was thrown away. How, in the name of Totsuki, could she inadvertently throw away years of forging an admirable demeanor just by standing in Yukihira's presence? Why, of all people, did she fall in love with the one person who can destroy her career?

Or maybe, it was the other way around and her love for him brought her buried true self to the surface. She didn't know anymore and it didn't matter.

She couldn't let all her hard work be for nothing, no matter what.

Ikumi feigned annoyance and complained of Soma's incompetence. "Do you expect me to baby you, Yukihira? You should be able to quickly select the finest plate out of a wider selection than this."

Soma crossed his arms and began to sulk."You're no fun, Nikumi. Everyone knows all of your dishes are top notch." He brought his index finger under his lip as he thought. "If I can't pick and you won't help me, then I'll try them all."

Ikumi lightened up. If he tries every single plate, she could take notes of his reactions and narrow down her options!

 _YES! This is perfect!_

She cleared her throat. The excitement could not be picked on her voice. "D-do what you want."

Soma took a fork and knife and dug in.

It would be hard to keep a mental note of his comments and facial expressions for each plate, so Ikumi decided to remember just the distinguished ones.

That proved to be harder than she expected.

That idiot Soma would hum in delight, make a short positive comment or show a thumbs up on .dish. Needless to say, the plastered smile on his face rarely changed so no expression served as hint either. In the end, Ikumi couldn't pick up anything useful after all fifteen dishes.

"Man, that was great! I would finish them all if I could."

She would need more than another compliment to lift her spirits. She was back to square one: no freaking clue on what to prepare for Yukihira. She loudly sighed, thinking where to start tomorrow night's session.

"Ne, Nikumi. Are you having a Shokugeki soon or something? It's not like you to binge cook like this."

Ikumi swore under her breath. How could she explain her behavior? Indeed, her skills didn't fall short and she had confidence on her cooking abilities and sharp instincts when it came to improvisation. Many even consider her cocky. Roasting her nerves and insecurities on the grill at late hours was definitely not what you'd expect from her.

She tried to put her mind to work. A Shokugeki like he suggested? She could always randomly challenge someone to make it a reality. But even if the Shokugeki Board approves it quickly, the date it was requested would expose her lie. Examinations? Not reason enough to work her ass off like this. Some kind of detention? Ridiculous. Extra points? She never needed them and probably never would. Hurt pride? Not a chance. She was the best when it came to meat.

She was trapped. Yukihira would find out about her feelings in the worst possible way she could imagine. What else could she say but the truth? … a half truth?

"Um… well… I, uh…" She began while feeling her face turn hot as the grill and red as the raw meat in the freezer. She cleared her throat in an attempt to steady her shaky voice. "I-I'm trying to… c-cook so-someone's favorite dish."

Soma blinked. "Is that so?" He pointed at the table full of plates. "Which one is it?"

"I… don't know. I don't even know if his favorite food involves meat."

" _His_?"

Ikumi blushed furiously.

 _Shit_.

She didn't mean to reveal that detail. No use in trying to hide it now. "It's… for the guy I li-like." The tough meat expert stuttered like the silly girl in love she was.

Soma's eyes widened.

Did that just become the worst confession ever? She closed her eyes tightly, not wishing to see his face in the most vulnerable state she had ever been. She expected him to laugh or leave, but instead, a strong but gentle pat on her shoulder took her by surprise.

"That's amazing, Nikumi! What a lucky guy! Do I know him? I might be able to help you."

"NO!"

The explosive answer startled Soma and jumped away from her.

"Ah, no. I mean… I need to find out...by myself." She apologized.

Soma nodded. He knew just how important was to accomplish some goals on your own. Pride was a funny thing sometimes.

"Well, best of luck on your search. If you change your mind, you know where to find me." He pointed at his chest with his thumb.

Ikumi genuinely smiled, not caring if her weakness was showing. "Thanks, Yukihira."

Despite her protests, he insisted on cleaning the kitchen with her. As compensation for his services, he requested to taste all her cooking attempts to find Lucky Guy's favorite food. She dubiously accepted.

* * *

Her unfruitful practice sessions became the highlight of her day.

There could be no bigger irony than Soma helping to find his own favorite food without his knowledge. At first, Ikumi regretted ever mentioning the purpose of her busy nights to Soma, but it quickly faded after it proved to be incredibly pleasant to have some company and support. Especially from her oblivious romantic interest.

The dreadfully tedious hours of cooking became lively and fun with Soma there to spice things up.

Quite literally.

His input was immensely valuable too, which was an understatement since his opinion was the most precious one in the matter. Extravagant mixes of flavors, ingenious techniques and a wider knowledge of recipes outside the meat department gave place to interesting results. With Soma's guidance, she ventured to try other dishes and recipes, and just like that, Mito Ikumi was no longer stuck with meat and Donburi meals.

She was quite impressed with how much she grew as a chef in just one week. Impressed and worried. How was she going to pay Yukihira back for all his help!? This was _way_ more than just cleaning the dishes! He was practically training and tutoring her for hours every single day, long after classes were over. She would have to find a proper way to repay him later, but for now, she would enjoy her time with Soma.

On the eighth night, they prepared different seafood dishes. Despite enjoying seafood very much, she had little knowledge on how to balance flavors or make the subtle tang of some shellfish pop. In the end, she did learn a lot from Soma after preparing one of each available shellfish in the kitchen. The lemon garlic shrimps, chargrilled oysters, lobster chowder, spanish braised octopus and tempura squid were a great pain to prepare but absolutely amazing!

She complained when they realized the shrimp had to be peeled one by one to be properly cleaned but Ikumi later didn't actually mind it at all. The long task was enjoyable with Soma telling stories of his restaurant, gossiping about Shokugeki results or telling jokes. He demonstrated great interest and enthusiasm for the results of her cooking that night, but then again, he was always enthusiastic about food in general. Even so, she was quite proud of herself.

She wondered if her dishes were somewhat close to Kurokiba's famous seafood which, she knew, was extremely unlikely. Now that she understood the complexity and deliciousness of it, Ikumi found herself desiring to eat one of his creations. It would never happen though since he only placed his heart and soul in the kitchen when motivated and that was when it involved some kind of risk. Maybe she could challenge him to a meaningless Shokugeki just to satisfy her craving.

"Aww man, this is great!" Soma exclaimed with his mouth full, breaking her train of thought. "Is this guy into seafood? 'Cause if he is, there's no way he'd turn you down."

Ikumi blushed. "Don't exaggerate. You did half the work here."

"What are you talking about? All of this was done by your hand. I was basically just a recipe book."

"A recipe book isn't as thorough as you have been. Without you, _this_ wouldn't have turned half as good." Ikumi gestured at the half bowl of lobster chowder in front of her. "Or any of what I've prepared these days."

Soma rudely pointed his spoon at Ikumi as he laughed. "Why are you undervaluing yourself?"

"And why are overvaluing me?" She countered.

Soma raised an eyebrow. "You know, you always act confident and strong when others are around, but somehow you belittle your talent when we come here."

Ikumi didn't answer. She looked at her plate intently, wondering if it was that obvious to him or to others.

"I think I know why…" He thought out loud. "I've been thinking about it too and let me tell you…. I feel the same way."

Her body tensed and she raised her head in a jolt to meet Soma's eyes.

 _What exactly is he talking about!? D-did he find out!? Is…. Is this real!?_

The world suddenly went quiet except for the pounding of her heart and Soma's voice. Time slowed down as the agonizing suspense was killing her.

"This Lucky Guy…"

Ikumi swallowed hard while her cold hands trembled on her lap.

"... can't we just ask him? This is really not taking us anywhere without any hint. It's kind of frustrating for you, isn't it?"

Splashes of lobster chowder flew across the table when Ikumi's face dropped right into the middle of the bowl.

 _Ah… he hasn't figured it out yet. What a relief._

That's what she thought, but she couldn't help but feel somewhat disappointed. After all, having Soma confess his feelings to her would be a dream come true but, as everything she has obtained in life, she has to take it through hard work. Nothing was ever easy or handed to her.

Ikumi wiped her face clean and did her best to hide her abrupt sadness. "Ah… well… no, sorry. I kinda knew it was going to be silly and impossible but… I have to try. This guy never gives up no matter what, so… I don't want to give up on him either."

Soma blinked twice before smiling tenderly. "You got it bad, huh?"

Ikumi blushed again and nodded slowly. "Don't you dare tell anyone, ok?"

Soma laughed but promised anyway.

Cleaning time was awkward and silent. The clanking of plates piled together and running water were the only sounds keeping the room from being deadly quiet.

They were putting away the cleaned plates and silverware when Soma spoke.

"Nikumi, why don't you… take a different approach?"

Ikumi closed the top pantry and looked at him questioningly. "Different approach? What do you mean?"

Soma finished drying the pans and hanged the last one on the hanging hook. "I mean, why does it have to be _his_ favorite food? Why don't you prepare _your_ favorite food and let Lucky Guy learn something about you?"

Ikumi frowned, not really understanding how her favorite food could exactly reveal something about her besides her undeniably polished cooking skills.

Soma noticed her confusion so he pointed at his nose and explained.

"The sense of taste and smell have been scientifically proven to be the most memory evoking senses in the human body. When you have a favorite food, sometimes it's not just about how delicious it is but the memories it triggers. If you prepare whatever it makes you feel and express how much it means to you, I'm sure Lucky Guy will understand just how much you care for him for sharing such a meaningful piece of yourself."

Ikumi stared at Yukihira with wide eyes. What he just said was brilliant, beautiful and utterly heart melting. She would've never come up with such a romantic idea. Ever. Now, she was standing there, terrified and excited at the same time while her crush was sharing advice on how to win his own heart.

Soma scratched the back of his head in modesty. "Well, that's just my opinion. I think it would be a nice touch, though. I'm sure whatever you cook will reach him, so do your best Nikumi!" He flashed a thumbs up and a wide smile. "If you still need my help, I'm available. Same time and same place tomorrow?"

Ikumi was still processing everything that Soma just said and was hardly keeping up with him now.

"Oh… ah… yes! I… I think I got my dish now, thanks to you but… could you…?"

Soma smiled wider. "No problem!"

* * *

Ikumi stared at her covered plate with disdain. It wasn't that it was bad or unappetizing, quite the contrary, it was the best lemon basil pesto iron steak she had ever prepared. A simple recipe but tasty and symbolic on her road to becoming a great chef.

It was the fact that soon she would confess, not with words but with her dearest memory, to Yukihira Soma. The young man that with a single Shokugeki changed her way of looking at the world of cuisine.

She used to believe the ingredients' quality meant everything and that common dishes, like donburi, were shameful, absurd and plainly disgusting. Her wagyu steaks closed so many research clubs that undeservingly gained Erina's antagonism that they mistakenly enforced that belief on her and others. It was only until Soma beat her A5 beef dish with a cheap piece of meat that her perspective changed. Erina casted her away and she was forced to join the Don RS, the place where she would learn how to complement and balance her dishes' ingredients better than ever.

Finding friends and a place to belong made her feel… appreciated. They didn't care about last names, prestige or even cooking skills. They just cared about their true selves and supporting each other. Every day, they pushed themselves to be better chefs and better people, to be confident, to take risks and be bold.

She never felt so alive and cherished.

Under Erina's thumb, there was no place for any of that. She was just a subordinate, a pawn in Erina's board. The thought of losing her privileged connection to the Golden Tongue was inconceivable, so Mito Ikumi did as she was told. That it coincidentally fitted with what she used to believe back then made her task enjoyable, so she never questioned it. Why would she? The principal's granddaughter, the heir of the famous Nakiri family, favored her. A 'partnership' more valuable than anything.

Or so she thought.

Life was funny and when Erina dismissed her permanently and she joined the Don RS, Ikumi expected the worst. But the worst never came. Sure, some enjoyed her fall and mocked her tarnished reputation while others simply lost their fear of her, but besides that, she was fine. And it just got better and better from there.

All thanks to that idiotic, charming Yukihira Soma.

Ikumi breathed in deeply and exhaled slowly. She never got this nervous over any test or Shokugeki in her life but somehow she felt like she was about to puke over something so silly as a confession. The pit in her stomach and the knot in her throat were so heavy that she considered putting her plate away and confess another day when she was ready. Which was a ridiculous idea because she would never be ready, her plate was perfect and it was almost time for Yukihira to…

 _Oh god. Yukihira should be here soon._

She fixed her hair and smoothed her uniform by checking her reflection on the oven's glass. She thanked squeaky clean metal cooking ware was surprisingly reflective and perfect as mirrors. Using her fingers, Ikumi combed her hair and moving her face around to straighten loose strands on the sides or top of her head. Satisfied, she moved on to her makeup using the flat side of a frying pan. Her usual light foundation was alright but she thought she saw a tooth stained with lipstick. To her horror, it was actually food stuck between her top front teeth. With her pointy pinky fingernail, she began poking at it, her mouth wide open. Failing to get rid of it, she tried poking it from another angle. The persistent piece of food did not budge. Frustrated, she unconsciously began to growl and move around, looking to somehow reach it and spit it out.

"Ged oud! You shon of a…"

In her distress, Ikumi turned and found Yukihira at the door, clutching his stomach and covering his mouth to stifle his laughter.

Ikumi never felt more stupid and humiliated. She was sure her face was now bright red like Aldini's tomatoes. Frozen, with her fingers still in her mouth, she wondered if the start of her confession night could've been worse.

Soma finally broke into laughter, no longer holding back. Tears formed in his eyes as he repeatedly slapped the table with the palm of his hand. Embarrassed, she put away the frying pan and nervously fidgeted with her fingers until Soma shut up. Shortly after, he walked over to a pantry and mischievously offered wooden toothpicks.

She mentally facepalmed. Wooden toothpicks were always available in the kitchen. Not to be used in final presentations, but they could be quite useful during cooking.

She shyly took one and dealt with the little devil while facing the wall. Using a toothpick to pick your teeth was shameful and she refused to have him witness any more embarrassing acts from her.

Because her eyes weren't facing the table, she missed the moment Soma raised the lid, revealing her carefully prepared dish and a cloud of vapory fragrances. When Ikumi heard the clanking metal sound, she panicked and dived as fast as she could. She slid over the table to stop him before it was too late, but by the time she reached him, he was already taking a deep breath through his nose and eyeing the steak with hungry eyes.

"Smells so good, Nikumi!"

"Oh. I-It does?" She stuttered, still lying on her stomach in front of Yukihira with her cheeks glowing pink.

Soma hummed in delight, answering her question without words. Giving no chance for Ikumi to introduce the plate, he grabbed the fork and knife and readied to cut his first bite.

Ikumi no longer knew what to do. Should he stop him? Tell him to wait? Simply start blabbing about what it meant to her? What it represents?

Soma was too simple-minded when it came to anything else but food. Ikumi needed to be open and direct if she wanted him to acknowledge her intentions. But her tongue was tied so tightly in her throat that if she tries to speak, she was sure her voice would shake or fail her. It was better to wait it out. Let Soma take a few bites and compliment her. Maybe then, her confidence would return.

Noticing something was different, Soma stopped when the tip of knife touched the meat.

"Nikumi, is this a normal tasting? The plate looks decorated. You never bothered to decorate before."

Was it possible to blush and pale at the same time? Ikumi didn't know but she sure felt like her heart just jumped to her throat and pumped blood up and down while blocking her windpipes.

"N-no." She simply answered before the room became dead quiet. Silence was a difficult thing to interpret and she refused to unglue her eyes from the floor. Maybe it was just for a few seconds, maybe it was much more than she perceived, but it was maddening and she couldn't stand it. So she spoke.

"That… was my very first accomplishment as a chef."

Stealing a glance to find a very wide-eyed Soma shook her confidence momentarily. Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to keep going. Looking at the glossy clean floor was never so appealing.

"My father didn't just want me to be a meat expert, he wanted me to succeed as a chef as a whole. And not just any chef. He pushed me to be the best of the best, to carry the Mito name higher than before and to conquer any obstacle in my way. That's why, from a young age, I would cook for my father and he would criticise it like a Shokugeki judge would."

She dared to look at Soma again who, at some point, began to quietly eat with half-lid eyes. She continued, feeling a little more comfortable to know he was listening and enjoying the food.

"I tried many times to impress him but I never managed to live up to his expectations. The recipes he picked weren't even that complicated, but for a long time, my cooking skills never reached the level he demanded. Finally, one day, I did well. It wasn't great but my father recognized the fact that I was improving and learning. You'd thought that after that, he would soften a little, but it was the other way around. He no longer would pick the recipes, meaning I had to choose what to prepare and my father expected it to be splendid and not just 'good'. Anything below excellent was unacceptable. He was harsh and my mother never got involved too much in my education so there was only one path for me: toughen up. Which I did."

Caught up in her own story, the purpose of it was forgotten. The more she went on, the more she loosened up and the knot in her throat and the butterflies in her stomach slowly disappeared.

"The more I failed, the harder I tried. The frustration got unbearable! It got to the point that I chose not to follow any recipe. I started cooking by instinct, thinking and replaying every word he spoke of past attempts in my mind. It was like… it all clicked. It all made sense. I understood the theory and practice of it all and it drove me to learn more and apply it to my cooking. It was beautiful… the fire, the sizzling, the smells, the colors, the flavors..."

She remembered there was an audience and coiled back to her composed, tough side of her. Losing momentum at this point in her story sucked but she couldn't stop now.

"It wasn't until I cooked _this_ that my father acknowledged me." Her mouth curved upwards at the memory. "I was so proud. So damn happy. At that moment, I knew what I was meant to do for the rest of my life. I am what I am today… thanks to this steak."

She thought her finish line was kind of lame, but it was the truth and Soma deserved the truth. He deserved to know her completely. There was no one else she was willing to open up to like the way she wanted to open up for Soma. The feeling of vulnerability was excruciatingly uncomfortable but genuinely satisfying. Having your friends learn of your flaws, insecurities, true thoughts and feelings and still like you was heartwarming. She had wondered for a long time how good it would feel to have someone _really_ like you for who you truly were.

And that someone was Yukihira Soma.

And Yukihira Soma was sitting right across the table unmannerly using a spoon to scoop the remaining pesto off the now empty plate. When there was no sign of food left, he licked his lips and fingers, not bothering to use a napkin. Ikumi felt happy to see Soma cherishing every drop of her creation: the symbol of her love and the representation of who she was.

Soma headed to the sink and wordlessly washed his plate. Ignoring her questioning glances, he undid his band on his left wrist before tieing it on the back of his head, covering his brow.

"Yu-Yukihira?"

"Thank you."

Ikumi blinked. "Eh?"

"Thank you for the meal. It was really good. I could tell you poured your feelings into it. And hey! I really did learn something about you today!" His wide toothy grin made her heart skip a beat and made her face burn red again.

She expectantly waited for his answer, listening to her heartbeat drumming on her chest, but Soma turned on his heels and began his preparations. She thought he was considering her words or still making a decision, but after a few minutes, it was clear his mind was focused solely on his knife. She was so confused she didn't even notice what he was mincing or what ingredients he bothered to spread on the table. Was he rejecting her? Was he expecting her to simply leave? Or did he plan to answer later?

"What are you doing, Yukihira?"

"I'm mincing the onions while the water boils so I can let the ginger and garlic simmer befo-"

"I can see that." She interjected. He knew what she meant but he was avoiding the real question. A pink hue colored his cheeks.

 _Is he…?_

Yukihira Soma was blushing!

He averted his eyes and rubbed his nostrils with his index finger trying to hide his embarrassment.

"You spent weeks trying to find my favorite food. Practicing for long nights when you didn't even have a clue where to begin. It's only fair I… prepare it for you the same way you prepared yours for me."

Ikumi's jaw dropped and she stared in disbelief at the person she loved the most. Was Soma saying what she thought he was saying?

The true Ikumi surfaced. The cute but strong, the shy but ruthless, the confident but caring Ikumi she always kept in the shadows.

"Do I get to eat it while you tell me a cheesy story?" She teased.

"Of course! Although, it might take a while to be done." Soma warned.

"What's a couple more hours compared to several weeks?" Ikumi took a seat and gladly waited for the highly anticipated dish.

* * *

Soma was not a subtle person.

Ikumi hoped to have a low profile, tender start with Soma, a naive wish she should've known it was simply not happening. They did, however, take it slow. Even though she acted like a grown, mature woman at times, her inner self felt like an impatient teenager craving to hold hands and tell each other cute names. But when rumours spread of Soma's shallow intentions of gaining powerful connections through the Mito family, he planted a big kiss on her unprepared lips and shut them all up.

Soma's concern for the Meat Master's reputation now outmatched hers and he was determined to prove his devotion and clear any wrong image of Ikumi. That meant the right amount of display of the right kind of affection. It was embarrassing and fulfilling at the same time. As all of Soma's reckless plans, it all worked out in the end with the acceptance of most of the school. Reluctantly, merrily or indifferently, the news were received and transformed into an ordinary fact that lost novelty after a just a few weeks. Now, finally, they could enjoy their highschool romance in peace.

* * *

"Mito Ikumi."

She proudly walked to Nakiri Senzaemon, who held her graduation diploma in the centre of the outdoor stage. She bowed deeply and extended her arms to receive the valuable document.

"Congratulations." He said with a soft genuity in his voice and a hint of a smile as the fleeting diploma left his fingers.

Holding the rolled paper with firm care, Ikumi did her best to relay the immense gratitude and respect she had for Totsuki's principal with her eyes. The intensity of the moment was lost when a very familiar voice raised way above the polite clapping and camera clicks.

"WAY TO GO, IKUMI!"

She shot a panicked glare at the line of students where Soma was sure to be somewhere while her cheeks quickly turned red. The sound of innocent laughter from the audience came shortly after and she willingly gave in to the contagious joy around her. She posed confidently with proof of her hard work and achievements on her hand while smiling smugly at the camera at the end of the stairs.

With Soma's name at the bottom of the list, all of his friends had to wait on their seats for him to be called. When the moment came, Ikumi took the deepest breath she could take and joined the loud cheer.

"YOU DID IT, SOMA!"

"WELL DONE, YUKIHIRA!"

"NICE WORK, YUKIHIRA-KUN!"

"YUKIHIRA, YOU SURVIVED YOU LUCKY B-"

"CONGRATULATIONS, SOMA-KUN!"

"YATTA!"

Ignoring Erina's and Hisako's reprimand for poor etiquette and missconduct, Ikumi waved her hands up in the air, to which he waved back and winked affectionately at her. After giving a thumbs up and a toothy grin for the picture, Soma approached his friends and landed a soft peck on Ikumi's cheek, giving a sweet proper end to their life at Totsuki as students.

* * *

"Are you sure?"

"Yup."

"You _really_ don't mind?"

"Nope."

"You know they'll call you Mito-sensei, right?"

"Oh! I didn't think about that! Sounds interesting."

"Soma! I'm serious!"

The red head took his fiance's hand and brought it to his lips. "So am I. I really don't mind, Ikumi."

After years together, he still knew how to make her blush. "I-idiot." She recovered her hand and snuggled under his chin, resting her head on his arm.

Soma smiled triumphantly. "Well, I _do_ admit I am a bit sad. Yukihira Ikumi had a nice ring to it but Mito Soma sounds kinda cool." He teased while curling her hair with one hand and cupping her waist with the other.

Ikumi rolled her eyes even though he couldn't see them. "You're taking all this too lightly."

"Changing my last name?"

"Yes."

"So?"

Ikumi pulled away from his hold and rested her weight on her hands, locking her eyes with his. "It's usually the other way around! It feels… wrong and weird."

Soma blinked as he came to understand what was troubling her. "Does your father's condition for marriage trouble you that much, Ikumi?" Unable to answer truthfully, Ikumi ignored the question and looked away embarrassed. A hand cupped the curve between her cheek and her neck. "Were you that eager to wear my name?"

"I… wouldn't have minded. But that old man of mine…"

"Just wants the best for his daughter. Hey, it's a reasonable concern. After all, you're the only one capable of becoming head of the family and heir of the Mito legacy."

Ikumi sighed. "I know. I still feel bad he forced you into this, though."

Soma smiled comfortingly. "A promise is a promise. Besides." With his hand still on the crook of Ikumi's neck, he pulled her in for a tender, firm kiss. "It's a small sacrifice worth making."

* * *

Soma swallowed hard. He had trouble recalling the last time he was left speechless and he was _not_ willing to deviate his attention from the present to find out. It wasn't the tight tie around his neck, or the sudden heat wave that hit him, or his constricted throat and dry tongue. It wasn't even nervousness or overexcitement for he was always inexplicably calm at the most critical moments. No.

It was the beautiful sight before him.

He thought he was prepared. He thought he was in control, but the growing panic building up inside him made him beg for it to stop and, at the same time, to last an entire lifetime.

Gold and bronze met white when the love of his life appeared from behind the church's doors. That's when his mind stopped working, sound died and time slowed down. The only thing keeping him sane was the veiled figure slowly walking toward him with such grace he knew she must've practiced for days or weeks just for a mere 10 meters walk.

An eternity later, the bride reached his side and a prudent voice in his head he wished he could ignore forced him to face the man instead of his wife to be.

The priest's lips were moving and repeating words he already knew from rehearsals but his heart and mind were set on the woman of his dreams. The ceremony felt muffled, like underwater noise, but his ears picked up a soft impatient tapping as clear as day. Knowing exactly what, or more precisely: who, it was, he offered his hand. Ikumi hesitated before taking it and entwine her fingers with his to soothe the eagerness.

Then, after following protocolary ceremonies in between long sermons, the priest finally asked the question Soma was waiting for.

 _Finally._

He didn't hear the words. The whole world except Ikumi was still underwater but he knew the answer without a doubt.

"I do."

A few seconds later, Ikumi whispered the very same words to him and the world wasn't soundless anymore as he pressed his lips against hers. The kiss prolonged until they were both breathless and flushed, not caring about the whistles and teasing jokes their friends were throwing.

"You kept your promise, Mito Soma." She proudly teased.

Soma flashed her a toothy grin. "When it comes to you, I'm _always_ happy to serve."

* * *

I need more Soma-Ikumi in my life since there isn't enough anywhere.

I had SO much fun writting this. I wrote it like a year ago and never published it but then I stumbled upon it among my documents and decided to share it.

Some real Author Notes:

\- Men taking their wife's name is not common but it is a thing you can do in Japan. This can be done in cases the bride's family has assets (like the Mito empire) that need to be inherited. Since Mito's father is an ambitious man and Ikumi has great responsabilities bestowed on her, I chose her last name.

\- I can't remember the dish I chose as Soma's favorite but it is most likely a ramen.


End file.
